Just One Last Dance: English
by Seni-x
Summary: Ginny and Draco are together.. Not for long... Songfic and dramatic..


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a product of J. K. Rowling, not me. Everything belongs to her. The song, Just One Last Dance, belongs to Sarah O'Connor, not me. Explanation about the reason of this song and story is at the ending. Best to listen to the song while you read it, it adds to the effect. So go download it or something.... You won't regret it.  
  
Just One Last Dance: songfic about Ginny & Draco  
  
Ginny sat there, crying. She could not believe what had just happened.  
  
Just One Last Dance... Just one last dance, yeah... Oh...  
  
Draco had told her he had to tell her something. 'Could you please come to our spot?' Ginny had nodded, not knowing what would have come.  
  
We meet in the night in the Spanish cafe I look in your eyes Just don't know what to say  
  
Draco had came her direction. He didn't dare to look in her eyes back. Her beautiful brown eyes seemed filled with love. 'Ginny... I have to tell you something...'  
  
It feels like I'm drowning in sorrow, do you want? You always left as the sun turned into bright Tomorrow we'll come It's time to realise Our love is finished forever  
  
'I... We... We have to break up.' Ginny looked at him. 'Why? What happened?' 'I have to, my love... I have to...'  
  
How I wish to come with you How I wish we make it trough Just one last dance Before we say goodbye When we sway and turn around around around It's like the first time Just one more chance Hold me tight and keep me warm 'Cause the night is getting cold and I don't know where I belong Just one last dance  
  
Ginny started crying softly and Draco didn't knew what to do for a moment. 'Why, Draco? Did I do something wrong?' Draco looked straight in her tearing eyes. 'No, Ginny... How could you have done anything that would be wrong?' 'Why then, Draco? Is it because I'm a Weasley then?' Draco shook his head. 'Not at all... It's just-' 'What then?!' 'My father-' 'What did he say?!' Ginny sounded angry, though sad. 'Wants me to join ranks with Voldemort tomorrow...'  
  
What in the lights and the Spanish guitar I never forget how romantic they are But I know... Tomorrow I'll lose the one I love  
  
'He wants what?!' Ginny stood up and came closer to Draco. Who himself was standing there, looking at his feet. 'He wants me to-' 'I heard you! Why?!' Draco looked at her and she understood. Voldemort asked Lucius for his son... What could he have done? Malfoy was after all almost of school and she herself had still a year to do in Hogwarts. There was nothing that would have stopped Draco for becoming a Deatheather. If she only had been as old as he was... They could have fled... Gone in to hiding...  
  
There is no way to come with you (Way to come with you) It's the only thing to do.. Oh...  
  
'Can't I... Can't you-' 'I can't. I tried, but I can't.'  
  
Just one last dance Before we say goodbye When we sway and turn around around around It's like the first time Just one more chance (Oh, come on) Hold me tight and keep me warm (Keep me warm) 'Cause the night is getting cold and I don't know where I belong Just one last dance...  
  
Ginny had stood up there, rooted to the floor. 'No!!' She had yelled. 'I don't want you to go! Stay here with me!' She started crying for real now. The tears streamed down her face en Draco wiped them away. 'I'm sorry, love... I can't do a thing to it...' 'But... I love you, Draco...' 'I love you too, Ginny.'  
  
Just one last dance!! (Oh) Before we say goodbye (Say goodbye) When we sway and turn around around around It's like the first time Just one more chance!! (Oh, come on!) Hold me tight and keep me warm 'Cause the night is getting cold and I don't know where I belong  
  
'Then, why can't you stay?!' Draco looked away. How would he tell her that he had been cursed with his name. The Malfoys didn't had anything anymore in this world, but Voldemort. Everyone mistrusted them and wanted them dead. What else could he do now?!  
  
Just one last dance!!! Before we say goodbye  
  
When we sway and turn around (When we sway and turn around!) Hold me tight, come on my love... It's like the first time, just one more chance Hold me tight, come on my love (hold me tight and keep me warm) 'Cause the night is getting cold and I don't know...  
  
He bend over and gave her a last kiss goodbye.  
  
... don't know where I belong  
  
He disappeared, the tears standing in his own eyes. Ginny followed him with her eyes, he was going trough the door and... He was gone. She fell down on her seat and started crying even more. It was so unfair! She hated him!  
  
Just one last dance (Just one last dance) Just one more chance (Just one more chance) Just one last... dance  
  
'I just don't want you to get hurt, Ginny... I'll always love you, whatever happens.' Said Draco to the closed door and he turned the busy Muggle- street in. He had just seen her cry on her seat and knew that she would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself either... 'Damn you, Voldemort! Damn you!'  
  
A/N: Personally, I don't think either that this'll happen, but I had this, yet again, suddenly in my head and I wrote it out. I'm not completely happy with it, but it's good. I hope you like it too... Download this song or go buy it somewhere, it's a great song. 


End file.
